His Dragon Side
by EpicEm103
Summary: I had decided to put a dramatic twist in the original movie Rise of the Guardians. While the Guardians bring joy to children around the globe, Jack Frost decides to make his lonely 300 years useful by experimenting how far his powers can go. He soon finds out that he can do something that no other Spirit in the world can do... I hope you enjoy this story!
1. Dragon Self

**'This scene is the part when Tooth's fairies have been stolen, and the Big Four are at Toothiana's Palace'**

"The Big Four," said Pitch. "All in one place. Got you all together, didn't I?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked North, pointing a sword at the tall, dark man.

"Maybe I want what you have," explained Pitch, "to be believed in." Jack Frost raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Maybe I am tired of hiding under beds!"

"Maybe that's where you belong!" shouted Bunny, directing his boomerang at him.

But Pitch appeared under his feet and said, "Oh, go suck an egg, Rabbit." Bunny tried grabbing him, but Pitch had disappeared too quickly.

"Wait," they heard his voice echoing around them. "Is this, Jack Frost?" With the sound of his name, Jack looked around quicker to see where he was.

Pitch gave a small chuckle and said, "Since when were you all so chummy?"

"We're not," replied Jack.

"Oh," Pitch appeared behind him, making Jack whip around and face him. "Well, I guess I'd better ignore you then," the Nightmare King said, turning away. "But I bet you're already used to that by now."

Bunny was about to leap down when Jack shot a spear of ice beneath the Pooka's feet, shocking him.

"Stay," said the young Spirit, turning back to Pitch who had also been startled. "I've got this."

"What are you going to do Jack?" Pitch asked, a smile creeping on his face. He became a shadow and reappeared a few meters away from him on the wide floor. But without warning, he threw a large spear of black sand hurtling towards Jack. Time slowed.

With a flicker of white light, Jack held a silver wing over his face, and the sand smashed and disintegrated like it was never there.

A pure white and silver dragon had appeared where Jack once stood. He was small compared to a giant dragon, and looked as though he were made of glass or crystal. Like Pitch's hair, spikes of see-through icicles struck out from the back of his head, and his shiny, clear wings shone brightly in the sunlight.

Pitch Black and the Big Four stood there in awestruck silence.

"I'm guessing you weren't ready for this?" said Jack. His mouth didn't seem to be moving, but he was definitely snarling and angry.

Pitch couldn't say anything for a moment, then he shook his head and the snarl returned on his mouth. "That doesn't make a difference," he said. "I will still try to get rid of you." He pointed to the Jack and the other Guardians. Then he threw some black sand to the floor, and five Nightmares appeared before him, snorting with rage.


	2. The Fight

The Nightmares pounced towards the dragon, but Jack was ready. He whipped around, bringing his spiked tail hurtling towards two Nightmares. They were quickly destroyed, and the other three came fast towards him. He spread his wings and roared with rage, then he blew a misty substance that turned to giant, icy spikes that slowed down as it formed diagonally to the ceiling. The sudden ice froze a Nightmare and stabbed another, leaving the last to face the frozen beast.

That's when Pitch began to make a run for it. The Nightmare charged, but the dragon destroyed it easily with a sharp edge of his wing. Pitch made another mare and jumped on its back, diving down into a small lagoon below.

Jack followed, and the others made a move, keeping clear of the large dragon.

As they dove, Bunny threw two eggs at the Nightmare King, but he missed both explosions. Jack shot a spike of ice towards him, but Pitch vanished into the rocky wall. Where he then disappeared, the ice spread across the rock, forming a deadly spike in the middle, but then small patterns of frost spread the rest of the way, gradually slowing to a halt.

Everyone was now on the ground, looking around cautiously with their weapons at the ready, but there was no sign of the villain.

"He's gone," said North, lowering his swords. Then they all turned to the dragon with questions on their faces. Jack just stared back at them with an innocent kind of look on his face.

"I'm guessing you want to know how I can turn into a dragon?" he asked, his mouth closed as he spoke. The others simply nodded.


	3. Explaining

Jack was soon his Winter Spirit self again. He had the look of an innocent child who had done something wrong, but the Guardians didn't seem to care about that. All they wanted to know was how he could turn into the ferocious dragon that none of them had known he could do, and how his dragon self frightened even Pitch himself.

"Well," began Jack, fiddling with his staff, nervously. "First of all, I want you to stop looking at me like that. It's making me feel edgy." The Guardians looked at each other, and noticed the looks on their faces and their body language. They all relaxed, and sat down on the ground or a boulder, sheathing their weapons and waiting patiently for their youngest member to speak.

"It all started one hundred and fifty years ago." As he spoke, the Big Four listened intently, even Bunnymund didn't bother interrupting his speech.

Jack's story started in the South Pole, where he decided to explore this almost desolate area of the world. He was looking for things to do out of boredom, besides annoying people in towns and cities with his slippery frost.

He told the Guardians that he was searching for caves or something to do and explore. But he found nothing.

When he was about to leave, he spotted something glowing in the distance. It was a white and silvery kind of colour, with a few sparks of blue. As he moved closer to it, his staff started to glow brighter, and he began to feel more powerful.

The light got brighter as he moved closer, unaware that it was actually pulling him towards it. He then stepped into the light. What happened next…he couldn't remember.

"I woke up on the frozen lake I came from in Burgess," explained Jack. "I had no memory of what had happened, so I decided to have some fun with the kids."

"Okay," thought Bunny aloud. "Then, how can you turn into a dragon?"

"Well," said the Spirit of Fun. "While I was flying over Alaska, I kept getting that same powerful feeling I had felt back in the South Pole. But what I didn't realize was that, I kept turning into a dragon. And when I found out," he giggled, "oh, I was scared. I thought it was someone else when I looked at my reflection."

"I would have been scared, too," Toothiana agreed. Sandy nodded.

"Can you show us again?" asked North, leaning forward.

"Sure," said Jack. The white glow appeared around him in sparkles, and he was once again the ferocious looking dragon. "Sometimes, though," he continued, his mouth have open, "it can get out of hand…and that's scary."

"What do you mean?" asked Bunnymund, standing up.

"I mean…if I was taken over an evil source like –"

"Pitch?" finished Tooth.

"Yeah," Jack nodded his diamond-shaped head and turned back to Bunny. "Then I pretty much…deadly." The Guardians gulped. "But don't worry," Jack said, raising a talon as if to shoo a fly. "I'm still fun." He lifted his back legs and bent his front, and his tail rose up into the air. He seemed to smile as he started mocking the pooka, irritating him enough to leap out at him in one pound of his powerful legs, and started a playfight.


	4. A Close Call

'**This is the scene when it is their first battle with Pitch Black'**

There was black sand circling around Sandy. It was a blur of Nightmares, and the little golden man did his best to slash all of them with his long whips. Pitch watched from at least two meters away, proud that he had finally trapped the Spirit of Dreams.

"We've got to help Sandy!" Jack called to the others. They were far below on the sleigh, but they knew all too well that they couldn't make it fast enough. Pitch waved his hand and made the head of and arrow, pulling it back on an invisible string.

_This is it, _thought Jack. But he didn't give up then. Although there wasn't enough time to fly up there and rescue the defenceless Guardian, and he would have to be closer to get a good shot. So this is what he did. With a flick of his wrist, a small spike the size of a needle cut through the air with powerful speed. Time slowed.

The arrow Pitch shot got closer and closer to the Sandman, but the needle of ice was faster. Once it made contact with the point of the black arrow, it surrounded it with blue ice that that slowly formed around the arrow. Sandy turned around just in time to see the arrow halt just at his face; the point sparkled and the arrow burst into black sand and ice.

"What?" asked Pitch, astounded. Jack made no hesitation, and with a blast of wind, he was off the sleigh and heading towards the enemy. While the Guardians fought down below, they watched as Jack became the same crystalized ice dragon, flapping his large and powerful wings.

Pitch didn't have time to hesitate and, making a smaller arrow, he shot at Sandy again. When the arrow was just a few centimetres away from the Guardian of Dreams, Jack shot two spears of ice. One went towards Pitch's arrow, this time slicing it in half. The other went towards Pitch, who deflected it just in time.

The dark man made his move. He summoned all the Nightmares, and they came galloping towards him. As they flew past Jack, they hit him with their hooves. The mass of black mares whirled in a spiral, causing powerful winds to knock the Guardians around. The black sand soon formed into giant dragon, about the same form as Jack, but much larger. When it roared, it made a neighing sound as well as the roar of a dragon.

The fight wasn't over yet.

_**Do you like my story? What should happen next then? Open to suggestions and thanks for reading! Anyway, who wants to be friends with me? **_


	5. Fight in Flight

The black Nightmare Dragon came too quickly, and managed to slam the side of itself into one of the other dragons' wings. Jack winced and stumbled in mid-flight, quickly recovering and trying to focus on where the black dragon had gone. He heard Pitch laughing with pride, moving the remains of the nightmares and zooming towards the other Guardians.

They can do it, he thought. And just as he thought that, the Nightmare Dragon came rushing at him again, this time hitting the other in the head and neck. The evil creature disappeared again, leaving Jack dazed as he tried to get his balance back, flapping his wings in a disorientated pattern. He shook his head and looked around, soon spotting the outline of the other dragon charging at him.

The Nightmare came at full speed, but Jack was ready. He dodged the mass of black just in time, and breathed deeply before striking it with a cold blue of white mist. It froze the tail of the dragon, and it tried its best to stay in the sky. Jack growled viciously, and swooped down, knocking the black dragon clean out of the sky. Once it touched the ground, an explosion could be heard, and a large, black mass of sand stained the snow like ink.

Jack Frost was furious. His eyes glowed white as he flew faster and faster, higher and higher towards his friends whose help was desperately needed. Pitch had summoned more Nightmares, and the Guardians were becoming outnumbered, and fast.

Jack hovered not far from the fight; a glowing white light in the black sky. All eyes turned to him as a large blue and white light became brighter and brighter at his chest. All at once, he shot a blast of white at Pitch, and the light exploded, causing the Nightmare King to fall into the snow covered forests below.

The Winter Spirit shook his head again, dazed, and tried his best to stay in the air. He turned into himself again, keeping his balance, before Tooth flew up to him and touched his shoulder, making him flinch.

"Are you okay, Jack?" she asked. The Spirit nodded before they both flew down onto the sleigh. Sandy sighed in relief, and Bunny said, "You did well, mate."

North opened a portal, and the sleigh disappeared from the sky.


	6. SORRY!

Review if you want me to delete it.

Has anyone read Wind and Ice? I have heaps of reviews, but someone named Me posted BORING in capitals. It's mean, but kinda true. It is sort of boring.

When my followers reach the number 20 (it's currently on 10) I will type and post a new chapter for this story. Besides that, you guys are EPIC!

I'll make sure Unknown in the Shadows gets updated soon.

A fact about me; I'm Australian.


End file.
